


The Whole Thing

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Open Relationships, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, offscreen (established) Yuuko/Takeshi, offscreen (established) Yuuri/Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: It had never occurred to Yuuri he might one day be meeting Yuuko in a hotel room for sex. But once Victor suggested it, well...Victor has good ideas sometimes.





	The Whole Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Our Spouses!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334522) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> This is a pwp sequel/companion fic to dance_across's lovely "[To Our Spouses!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334522)". I would definitely read that one first if you haven't already! I've been wanting to write a Yuuri/Yuuko fic for a while and dance_across was super nice to let me do this when I asked (6 months ago /o\\) if I could fill in the other side of the couples swap. Thank you so much for letting me jump off from your story!

Yuuri doesn’t really feel like it’s truly happening until Yuuko is getting up from their table and Victor is nudging him to follow. 

“Ah, maybe I should wait a bit,” he says, blushing. “You know, so people don’t suspect.”

“Don’t be silly,” Victor says. He takes Yuuri’s hand in his and brings it to his lips in a quick kiss. “This is what we came here for, go have fun.”

What we came here for. Yuuri knocks back the rest of his sake for a little more liquid courage and then leaves through the same door Yuuko disappeared through a few moments earlier. He can’t tell if the butterflies in his stomach are nerves or excitement or the sake, or, more likely, a mix of all three. He’s never felt for a moment that life with Victor means he’s missing out on something else - but he had been curious, and it just makes him love Victor more knowing his partner had noticed this unknown part of him, and offered to help him explore. 

The door’s propped open on the deadbolt when he gets there. He goes inside and locks it behind him. Yuuko is waiting for him there, sitting on the Western-style bed in the hotel’s bathrobe, looking almost as nervous as he feels. Yuuri meets her eyes and bites down a laugh - Yuuko doesn’t stifle her giggle. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” she asks. “I’ve known you so long, we’ve done so much together, this should be easier than it is with strangers, don’t you think?”

“Is it _too_ weird?” Yuuri asks. “We don’t have to, we can just…talk, or something…” he trails off as Yuuko lets the neckline of her robe gape just a bit, showing a peek of cleavage where her soft, pale breasts press together. 

“Or,” Yuuko says. “You could undress me and we could have some fun together. Don’t tell me you haven’t been curious ever since you hit puberty.” She lays back on her elbows and swings her legs up onto the bed, bending her knees so the robe’s hem rides up her thighs and the neckline threatens to slip farther down her shoulders. 

Yuuri’s mind flashes through all the early fantasies he had, when he was fourteen and just discovering what it felt like to touch himself. He can’t say she’s wrong exactly, but he’s more curious about her now than he ever was as a kid, when Yuuko had been older and seemingly unattainable. And anyway, until he’d gotten Victor, well. He’d really only been focused on one man.

“This was Victor’s idea you know,” he tells her honestly. “Not that I’m not interested!” he rushes to defend himself when he sees doubt flick across her face. “I’m very interested. I just. You were always older. You had Nishigori, and I was younger and smaller…two years is a lot when you’re fourteen.” He scrambles up and over her to kneel next to her on the bed. “It never even occurred to me you might let me do this until Victor suggested it.”

She looks at him, a knowing smile on her face. “Victor brought out a lot in you, didn’t he?” she says, and grins bigger when it makes Yuuri blush. “Aw, come over here,” she says. She lunges up to grab him around his waist and pulls him down to the bed with her with a thump. 

They end up side by side, looking into each others eyes like lovers. It’s exposing, and intimate, and almost too much, but Yuuri lets the moment be, and hopes Yuuko can read on his face how much it means to him that she could share this with him. Now that they’re here though, Yuuri’s not sure what to do. One of his hands landed on Yuuko’s hip, the other awkwardly trapped underneath himself. 

“I don’t know where to start,” he admits to her. 

“Here—,” she takes his free hand from her hip and brings it up to her breast. She’s still mostly covered by the hotel robe but Yuuri doesn’t move it yet. It’s enough just to be touching her, pliant and giving beneath his fingers and spilling out over the top of his hand. He squeezes a little, presses his palm more firmly against her and explores her shape, amazed at the feeling. It’s so different from any of the men he’s slept with, and miles apart from the firm planes of Victor’s chest he’s used to. He likes it though; there’s something primally satisfying in her softness. He slips his hand under her robe, encouraged by the contented noises she makes, and finds her peaked nipple. 

“Is that good?” he asks, watching her as he flicks a finger across it. 

She moans high in her throat and bites her lip, nodding frantically. “I’m so sensitive there.” 

Yuuri pets her lightly, the movement of his hand and her squirming finally knocking her robe off her shoulder. The room is dim but it’s enough light to see her skin, pale even in the summer when she spends all day at the ice rink, and the dark contrast of her nipples. She sees him looking and rolls onto her back, shrugging the robe off entirely so Yuuri can look his fill. She’s beautiful. He traces a finger around her other nipple, the one he hasn’t explored yet. 

“Can I ask you something?” Yuuko asks. Her voice is low and honey-thick. 

“Sure,” Yuuri says. He’s still focused on her breasts, and leans in now to lick one. 

“Does -” her breathe hitches and she has to start again—“Does Victor like it when you do this to him? Ow!” 

“Sorry!” Yuuri may have bitten her a little, but in his defense he wasn’t expecting that question. “What?”

Yuuko shamelessly runs a finger over her own nipple, the one Yuuri just left wet with saliva. “Do you lick Victor like this? I’ve always wondered if he’d like this as much as I do.”

It takes Yuuri another minute to absorb the question. Thinking about Yuuko rubbing herself, fingers playing on her nipples the way they are now, and picturing Victor while she does it. It’s a beautiful thought. 

“Yeah, actually.” he says, a little breathlessly. “I was surprised, the first time. He’s really into,” Yuuri stumbles over the rest of it. It all sounds so crude trying to say it out loud. “You know, his chest and stuff.”

“Mmm,” Yuuko squeezes her thighs together and shoots Yuuri a heated look through her lashes. “What else does he like?” she asks. “Can you show me?” 

Yuuri squints at her suspiciously. “You didn’t agree to this swap just so you could pump me for information, did you?” 

“No!” she protests. “Not at first! But once you were both here together…come on, if our places were switched, wouldn’t _you_ be curious?” 

It’s not like he suddenly looks at her and sees Victor. Yuuri’s very keenly aware of who he’s sharing a bed with. But she’s right, he would be curious. And if he’s honest with himself, thinking about his husband right now is only getting him harder. 

He moves between her legs, supporting himself on his arms to keep a small, self conscious distance between them, and bends down to press an open mouthed kiss against her chest. It’s easier to talk when she can’t see his face. “Victor loves having his tits played with,” he says into her skin. He moves to kiss one nipple, then the other, then mouths at their fullness. 

“I bet he goes down on you,” Yuuko says breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, his face heating as he thinks of it. 

“Show me what he does to you.”

Yuuri slides down the bed until his gaze is level with her navel. He’s never seen a girl this close before. Her hair is trimmed short and shaved into a neat triangle. She smells heady and sweet, and between her legs he can see her folds, dark and already wet for him. He thinks about Victor, the way he loves using his mouth, how he never hesitates before sucking Yuuri down to the root, and he tries to feel that confidence as he presses his mouth to Yuuko’s mound. 

The taste is not so different from the way a strange man might taste, tang and musk, but her folds slip around his tongue in a way he’s not expecting, and Yuuko has to put a hand to the back of his head and guide him to the right place. It’s a relief when she does so - Yuuri hates the thought that he might mess up and not know it. He strokes his thumbs across her soft skin at the crease of her thigh and licks again, trying to stay gentle without outright teasing. There’s a hardness under his tongue which, he realizes, must be her clit, and he focuses on that for a moment, sucking the skin around it into his mouth. 

Yuuko arches against him and voices an encouraging moan. “A little lighter,” she says breathlessly. “Little strokes - nnngh - yes, just like that.” 

“Victor likes it hard,” Yuuri tells her as he pauses to take a breath. 

“Ohh I bet,” she says. She lets him lick her for a few more breaths, then spreads her thighs and tells him, “finger me.”

Yuuri shifts to fit his fingers against her. He expects resistance but his fingers slip into her at a thought, wet heat pulling him in deeper. He strokes her in time with his tongue and thrills at her response, the way her thighs clench around him and her moan vibrates through both of them, all the way to his dick. She pushes against his face, holding him in place with one hand as she rubs against his tongue. Yuuri can barely breathe but does his best to keep up with her, his free hand wrapped around her thigh, two fingers deep inside her, and her voice breaks she comes apart around him. 

Yuuri flips her over while she’s still gasping for breath. Her limbs tremble and her fingers clench on the pillow she grabs as he strokes her pussy, feeling her still pulsing around him. 

“Is this how you fuck him?” she asks as he grabs a condom. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri uses her slick to wet his cock and pushes into her. “Like I said, he likes it hard.” Yuuri grabs her hips, fingers digging in to her softness. He loves giving his partner pleasure in bed but it feels good to finally have her heat around him, to just let go and drive into her chasing some animal instinct to thrust and spend. He leans over her, covering her back so they’re rocking together skin to skin.

“He can come just from this sometimes,” he tells her, whispering it to the shell of her ear before flicking out his tongue to taste her. “Nothing else, just me inside him.” He reaches around feeling for a cock she doesn’t have, then slides his hand up to grab her breast when he realizes his mistake.

“I want to see that,” Yuuko says. She’s moving as much as he is now, pushing back against him as he fills her. “I want all of us together, you and Victor and me and Takeshi. I want Takeshi to suck you off and I want you to show Victor how to go down on me.”

Yuuri imagines watching her ride Takeshi, how beautiful Victor would look between her legs, how it would feel to show Victor off to their best friends. It overwhelms him all at once, the pleasure suddenly tightening inside him, and he comes like that, wrapped around Yuuko and thinking of sharing this with his husband. 

“Did you mean it?” he asks her after. “All four of us?” They’re sitting together on the bed again, dressed in the hotel bathrobes. 

She blushes and doesn’t meet his eyes. “Oh my god I just said that in the moment! But if you were okay with it, and Victor…Takeshi can be kind of shy sometimes…but if everyone’s okay with it. Yes?”

Yuuri thinks he’s blushing too. “I, um. I think that might be nice,” he says.

They both pause for a moment, the air thick with ripening possibility as whatever they just maybe agreed to sinks in. Then Yuuko straightens up with a smile and an easy laugh and the spell is broken. “Either way, I’m really glad we got to do this, Yuuri. We’ve got pretty great husbands, don’t you think?”

“Mm,” Yuuri agrees happily. “I hope they found something to do tonight without us.”

“Oh, Takeshi texted,” Yuuko says, checking her phone. “Let’s see what he said.”


End file.
